Anna Christiansen-Stoppable
Summary Anna Christiansen Stoppable is the adopted daughter of Kim and Ron Stoppable in the This Is Our Year: Series by F86Sabre53. Basic Info Full Name: Anna Christiansen-Stoppable Other Names: Annie-bell (by James) Annie (by Ann) AC (by Ron and unnamed brother) Tin Feet (by Bonnie) Meat Cake Lover (by Doctor Jerry Short) Little Viking (by Monkey Fist) Born: August 12th, 1994 at a Hospital in Oslo, Norway Age: 11 Place of Residence: An unnamed town in Norway (formally) An unnamed orphanage in Oslo, Norway (formally) Middleton, Colorado (formerly) Broy, New York Education: Reman Manhattan Preparatory School (formally) Middleton Middle School (formally) Middleton Martial Arts Academy (formally) Middleton Dance Academy (formally) Homeschooled Henry Hudson Preparatory School Appearance Hair: Blonde Ponytail (formally) Blonde Shoulder-Length (formally) Blonde Wavy Waist-length Body: Slender Skin: Fair Eyes: Blue Personality Loyal, friendly, sweet, kind, helpful, athletic, competitive, fearless, brave, smart, caring, heroic, daring, confident, mature, talented Occupation: World-Saving Hero Tap Dancer Affiliations Team Possible Henry Hudson Preparatory School Global Justice The Empire State Tappers Hudson River University Cheer Squad Royal Navy (Honorary Submarine Captain) Family Biological: Unnamed Mother (deceased) Unnamed Father (deceased) Unnamed Brother (deceased) Adoptive: Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable (Mother) Ronald Glenn Stoppable (Father) James Timothy Possible (Papa) Ann Possible (Nana) Glenn Stoppable (Grandpa) Jenn Stoppable (Grandma) Jim and Tim Possible (Uncles) Hana Stoppable (Aunt) Joss Possible (Adoptive Mother's Cousin) Larry (Adoptive Mother's Cousin) Reuben Stoppable (Adoptive Father's Cousin) Shaun Stoppable (Adoptive Father's Cousin) Chloe Miller (Adoptive Father's Cousin) Mrs. Reuben Stoppable, née Starter (Adoptive Father's Cousin) Vera Miller (Great-Aunt) George Miller (Great-Uncle) Deceased Slim Possible (Great-Uncle) June (Great-Aunt) Nana Possible (Great-Grandmother) Yori Seki (Godmother and Aunt) Hirotaka Seki: (Uncle) Takeo Seki (Great-Uncle) Keiko Yama-Seki (Great-Aunt) Master Sensei (Great-Great-Uncle) Pets Ike Friends Norwegian: At least one unnamed friend (deceased) American: Tara King Hope Fernando Felix Renton Zita Flores Monique Wade Load Doctor Director Britina Albert Cole Rufus Stacie Fluckey Nemesis Bonnie (The Black Swan) Professor Dementor Skills Tap Dancing Gymnastics Karate Swimming Running Singing Likes Tap Dancing Gymnastics Karate Swimming Running Singing Meat Cakes Brain Loaf Bueno Nacho Nacos Spending time with her friends and adoptive family Saving the world Captain America Star Wars Space Passage Captain Constellation Pals The Fearless Ferret Dislikes Ballet Enemies of her friends and family When people say bad things about meat cakes Being called, tin feet Being called a, meat cake lover Her friends and family being in danger Equipment Annamunicator Indestructible Dance Cane Battle suit in a bracelet Indestructible black lace-up tap shoes Appearance Anna is a pre-teen with a slim yet athletic body. She has blue eyes and blonde hair that comes down to the shoulders. She use to wear her hair in a ponytail and later had it cut to near-shoulder length. Then, thanks to a hair-growing shampoo prank by Jim and Tim, Anna's hair became shoulder-length again. Clothes Civilian Anna's main outfit is a red tank-top with dark blue capris and black Mary Jane tap shoes with the taps removed. She almost always wears a gold heart-shaped locket around her neck and a red headband on her head. Mission She once wore mission clothes identical to her adoptive mother's, only red. But she later asked Monique to add a blue Scandinavian cross and Norwegian Coat of Arms to the shirt so it could represent her nationality. Dance She often wears her casual clothing while practicing tap dancing. But sometimes, she wears other costumes. She sometimes carries a dance cane with her when performing. List of dance outfits: - White long-sleeve collard shirt with a black tuxedo jacket, a shiny light-blue vest, red bowtie, black top hat with shiny light-blue band, black skirt, black tights, and black patent Mary Jane tap shoes. - Red short-sleeve collard shirt, khaki pants, white socks, and black lace-up tap shoes. - White long-sleeve collard shirt, black vest, white socks, black headband, and black patent Mary Jane tap shoes. Situational Battlesuit - Occasionally, like her adoptive mother, Anna wears a battlesuit on missions. Her battlesuit is red and white with blue utility belt and pouch. The final touch is the Norwegian Scandinavian Cross and Coat of Arms on the front and back side. Abilities Anna is a highly skilled tap dancer. She has been considered to be the greatest tap dancer in all of Norway winning countless pageants, dance contests and school talent shows. She eventually was rated the greatest tap dancer in the world. She is also a highly skilled karate expert, swimmer and gymnast. She is also a very smart girl. Obsession Anna has shown to have an obsession with tap dancing. Out of all the things she really enjoys, tap dancing is the greatest of them all. In fact, she used tap dance moves to fight villains during missions on occasion. Whenever she was able to, she danced early in the morning, multiple times throughout the day, and late at night. Every time Kim and/or Ron go upstairs to the third floor they often find Anna dancing away in her dance studio. Also, Anna carries a pair of tap shoes with her everywhere. Biography Early Life Anna Christiansen was born to a Norwegian family at a hospital in Oslo. At age two, Anna's parents gave her a pair of tap shoes for Christmas. Ever since, Anna, loved to dance. At the age of three Anna took tap dancing lessons and, even though she learned various dances, she considered tap her most favorite form of dance. At age four, she first attended school in the U.S. at the Reman Manhattan Preparatory School and would remain going there from then to fifth grade. During her last year at RMP, she saw Kim Possible (who was at the school as part of an exchange program) a few times but never got to talk to her. Whenever the school year was on, Anna's family would live in New York so Anna and her older brother could attend school there and during the summers the Christensens would either go back to Norway or travel worldwide. At age five, during a trip to Middleton, Anna came down with an unknown brain problem. Luckily, Doctor Ann Possible was able to solve the problem. Becoming a Stoppable Six years later, while at a friend's house in her hometown in Norway, Anna witnessed her house get destroyed by a Lorwardian walker before it destroyed her friend's house. Luckily for Anna, she was able to make it out alive. But sadly, her friend and family were killed. Anna, with nothing but her backpack and the money in her shoes, had wandered about the Norwegian countryside. But a few days after the Invasion, she was robbed of her backpack. The next day, she was founded by newlyweds Kim and Ron Stoppable who were on a worldwide sightseeing trip. Anna told them everything that had happened to her family and Kim and Ron expressed their deepest sympathy. The three then head to the hotel Kim and Ron were staying at and while Wade searched for a trustworthy orphanage or foster family, Kim and Ron got to know Anna. At one point, Wade found an orphanage in Oslo that was trustworthy. But before Wade could inform the orphanage, Anna asked Kim and Ron if she could explore Norway with them. Kim and Ron agreed and told Wade to hold off on messaging the orphanage. After a week of exploring Norway, Kim and Ron dropped Anna off at the orphanage in Oslo. Before Kim and Ron left, Anna told them they were awesome, that they took her in during her time of need, and that they were the parents she never had. She then mouthed, "I love you" to them before making her way to the front door to the orphanage where she is greeted by it's head, Eva Poulsen. Over the course of a few weeks, Anna had missed Kim and Ron terribly and at one point told Eva that she wanted to be adopted by Kim and Ron so badly. Eva then contacted James and Ann Possible to relay Anna's wish to Kim and Ron. Afterward, Anna was the happiest girl in the world. But that happiness didn't last long. The night before Kim and Ron were to adopt her, she was kidnapped by Professor Dementor's goon squad. Unbeknownst to Anna, Eva had a hand in the kidnapping and that she was Dementor's Aunt. She was later taken to Dementor's lair that was located in an old Soviet nuclear missile base in the Siberian Tundra. Anna soon managed to cut her ropes and escape through an air vent. She navigated her way through the vent and came out another opening when she ran into Kim, Ron, and a Japanese woman she has never seen before. Kim and Ron were happy to see their soon-to-be adopted daughter. Yori then introduced herself to Anna. Kim then told Yori to take Anna back to the Sloth. Anna reluctantly complied even though she had told them she was a black belt. Later, Anna got worried sick about Kim and Ron. Yori went off to investigate herself and told Anna to stay in the Sloth. As soon as Yori entered the secret entrance into the lair, Anna disobeyed her and followed suit. Anna soon noticed Kim and Ron tied to the lightning rod and saw Yori get pinned to a wall. She then revealed her presence before she singlehandedly took on Dementor's goons and pinned Dementor against a wall. She then ran over and untied Kim and Ron. Kim expressed her disappointment in Anna for disobeying them, but then expressed her amazement for what she just did. Anna then knocked out Dementor, the last of his goon squad, before shutting down the lightning rod. They then free Yori and grab an unconscious Dementor before the base exploded as a result of Anna tripping and hitting the self-destruct button. After Dementor was taken into custody, Kim revealed to Anna about Eva Poulsen's involvement in her kidnapping before the group headed back to Oslo where they had Norwegian police arrest Eva. Later, Kim and Ron successfully adopted Anna from the orphanage run by a new person. As Kim, Ron, Yori and Anna walked out of the orphanage, Anna called Kim and Ron Mom and Dad for the first time and accepted Yori as her godmother. Yori then announced she needed to head home. After Yori said her goodbyes and parted from the group, Kim apologized to Anna for not adopting her sooner. Kim's parents then walked up to the three and met Anna. Anna then recognized Ann and told her about the brain-surgery she performed on her years ago. Ann soon realized who she was talking too and the full memory of the surgery came back to her. Later, much to Ron's horror, the family went out to a restaurant in Oslo Anna recommended that served meat cakes. As they ate, Kim told her parents that she and Ron were gonna take Anna with them sightseeing, as well as having dinner with the queen of England. Anna told her new parents that it will be great and a great early Birthday present as well. She then announced that she was gonna turn 11 years old August 12th, 2005. After returning from the sightseeing trip, a surprise Birthday party was held for Anna. She received some great Birthday presents from her new family. Among them were: a gold heart-shaped locket, a wrist Kimmunicator, a red mission shirt with black pants and red stripes, black patent Mary Jane tap shoes, a wooden tap dance board, and a dance costume. Kim and Ann showed Anna her new room which looked like Kim's old bedroom only a little bigger. There was also a giant mirror with a blue retractable floor mat on top of a wooden floor. This gave Anna a place to practice both karate and tap dancing. Anna soon noticed the backpack that was stolen from her months ago and Kim told her that Wade coordinated with Global Justice and Norwegian police to find the people who stole her backpack and succeeded in doing so. (More to come) Relationships Biological Family Unnamed Mother (Unknown) Unnamed Father (Unknown) Unnamed Brother (Unknown) Adoptive Family Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable (Mother) Anna's relationship with her adoptive mother has always been excellent. Ever since she first met Kim she was always happy to be around her and considered her the mother she never had. Anna was very devoted to being the best daughter any parent could ask for. She always wanted to spend time with Kim, go on missions with her, go shopping with her, among other things. Ronald Glenn Stoppable (Father) Anna's relationship with her adoptive father is the same as her adoptive mother's. Jim and Tim Possible (Uncles) Anna's relationship with Jim and Tim was similar to Kim's relationship with them. Jim and Tim had a tendency to pull pranks on her and experiment with some of her belongings. A couple examples, Jim and Tim pulled a prank on her using a hair-growing shampoo and used her tap shoes once for an experiment. Friends Unnamed Norwegian friend (Unknown) Stacie Fluckey Anna first met Stacie during Pre-K at the Reman Manhattan Preparatory School. The one thing they both have in common is that they both love to tap dance. The two would go on to become dance partners and perform in Pageants, Dance Contests, School talent shows, and school musicals where the actors have to tap dance. (More to come) Albert Cole Anna first met Albert when Anna was asked to tap dance at a wedding of one of Albert's aunts when the previous tap dancer twisted his ankle. But it wasn't until days later when the two met again at a restaurant in Albany they got to know each other better. During which, Albert revealed that he was the tap dancer who wasn't able to dance at the wedding. After telling Anna that he's about to tap dance for the next hour at the restaurant they were in, Anna offered to be his dance partner and he accepted. The two have become best friends since then and, with Anna's father's cousin Chloe Miller, they formed a tap dance group, The Empire State Tappers. Pet(s) Ike Ike is a German-Shepherd who was once a war dog for the U.S. Army who can also understand humans perfectly. But after being discharged, he was abandoned and he ended up for sale at Smarty-Mart in Broy, New York. One day, at the grand opening of said Smarty-Mart, Anna was shopping with her parents when they came across Ike. Anna noticed Ike looking at her. After asking the dog if he was okay, the dog shook his head. This left the Stoppables in shock. After an employee reveals Ike's name and backstory, Anna convince her parents (with a puppy-dog pout) to adopt Ike and they did. Notes - Anna was originally going to be adopted by Kim's parents and bear the name, Anna Christiansen-Possible but it was decided that she would be adopted by Kim and Ron instead. - Anna was originally going to be portrayed as being a five-year-old but the author wanted her to be a world-saving hero and decided to make her a pre-teen. - Ron is the only living person who calls Anna, AC. The other was Anna's biological brother until he was killed during the Lorwardian Invasion. - Anna was modeled after a young Tara from, A Sitch In Time, only with Kim's body build. - Bonnie calls Anna, Tin Feet, because Anna was a tap dancer and tap shoe taps are made of metal. Gallery Anna Stoppable trying on new shoes.jpg|Anna Stoppable after putting on a new pair of tap shoes in her personal dance studio Stoppable family portrait.jpg|Anna Stoppable with her adoptive parents Mother and Daughter.jpg|Kim and Anna Stoppable: Mother/Daughter time Anna and Chloe.jpg|Anna Stoppable tap dancing with her father's cousin, Chloe Miller Anna Stoppable on a mission.jpg|Anna Stoppable on a mission Anna Christiansen Stoppable mission outfit 2.jpg|Anna Stoppable's Norewgian Themed Mission Outfit Anna Stoppable dancing the night away.jpg|Anna Stoppable dancing the night away Anna on stage.jpg|Anna tap dancing on stage Anna on Stage 2C.jpg|Anna Tap Dancing on Stage 2 Anna on stage 3A.jpg|Anna Tap Dancing on Stage 3 Dance Magazine Anna.jpg|Anna on the cover of Dance Magazine Anna and Albert.jpg|Anna Stoppable and her best friend/dance partner Albert Cole The Empire State Tappers.jpg|Anna Stoppable with Albert Cole and Chloe Miller Kim Ron and Anna in the park.jpg|Anna tap dancing on a bench in the park in Broy, New York much to Kim's annoyance and Ron's amusment Anna tap dancing.jpg|Anna Tap Dancing down a street in downtown Middleton on a cold night Anna tap dancing during a blizzard.jpg|Anna Tap Dancing in a Winter Wonderland Happy Holidays from the Stoppables.jpg|Happy Holidays from Kim, Ron, and Anna Stoppable The Stoppable family on the red carpet.jpg|Kim, Ron, and Anna Stoppable on the Red Carpet Anna Excited for School 4A.jpg|Anna Stoppable in her Henry Hudson Preparatory School Uniform Anna and stacie best friends by f86sabre53 ddohgfz-pre.jpg|Anna with her best friend/dance partner Stacie Fluckey in the hallway of the Henry Hudson Preparatory School Tap Dance After School.jpg|Anna tap dancing after a day of school Happy Holidays A.jpg|Anna in a winter wonderland Anna in her Battlesuit.jpg|Anna in her Battlesuit Category:Original Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Orphans Category:Adopted Category:Survivors Category:Females Category:Stoppable Category:Preteens Category:Heroes Category:Lit101 Category:Literature